Welcome Back To Disney High
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: Now we're back in Disney High with the new students and see what life is like in high school and it shows that sometimes life in high school can be quite complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome Back To Disney High

For those who are new here, welcome to Disney High.

You'll be able to discover what you've been looking for: a purpose in life.

Now we know sure life can be quite crazy and sometimes you would be distracted by it.

Thankfully we do know that so that's why we'll let you do your work on your own time.

Oh and don't worry about anything at all because it'll be fine and we'll make sure you're all set for what comes next in life.

So if your student is ready then send them to Disney High and you won't regret that choice for the rest of your life.


	2. Chapter 2

T.J. Detweiler

Man as if getting in trouble is hard enough for me now I have to go high school.

Oh i'm sorry did you hear my thought about high school?

Well in case you were wondering i'm T.J. Detweiler the former leader of the Recess gang.

Now if i'm going to be honest with you I really didn't think I would be today.

I came from Third Street School and of course me and my friends would always get in trouble for doing the wrong thing like breaking their rules or getting caught.

So in a way life for us was truly crazy.

Now when it came to going to high school I chose Disney High and I was hoping my friends would follow my choice.

But they decided to go to another high school so that meant I was the only one who went to Disney High.

When I did go there for the first time, I really didn't think this place was real but when I came there it was very real.

Of course at first it was well a bit complicated but somehow I was able to be here and i've gotten used to it so well that I would never go anywhere else than Disney High.

Now you would think I wouldn't be able to see my friends again well that's not true.

Because apparently the high school they were at was no longer suitable for students there.

So they've been transferred to Disney High and honestly i'm so glad to have them with me again because life isn't the same without friends that matter.

Now that my friends are here with me then really the only question is what could possibly go wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

Kim Possible

Man being a high school student and secret agent can be quite tough but not for me.

Oh and in case you were wondering who I am the name's Kim Possible and man life can be quite crazy when you're balancing being a student and being a secret agent.

Now how I came to Disney High is well quite interesting because I knew being here was going to happen.

It all began when at my old high school there was trouble because apparently the principal stop caring about remodeling the high school because he thought it would be fine.

But really he was wrong because the high school I went to was falling apart and the budget wasn't good enough to fix the whole place.

So when the place fell apart, I was then transferred to Disney High and man if i'm going to be honest this place isn't so bad at all.

Because this place is so much better than the old school and it's a lot bigger than the old one.

And since this was where i'll be personally i'm totally fine with that.

Oh and as for being a secret agent well i'll make time for that too.

So in a way it's good to be in a high school that's a whole lot better than the old one.


	4. Chapter 4

Jake Long

Man life can be truly crazy for someone who wants to survive life and also being an American Dragon.

Oh i'm sorry did you hear my thought?

Well in case you were wondering who I am the name's Jake Long and coming to Disney High wasn't so easy at first.

I'm from New York and well during my time in middle school I would also balance my life as the American Dragon and my job is to protect all magical creatures.

So yeah let's just say it was quite a life for me back then.

Now when it came time for high school however there really wasn't that many options either Disney High or being home schooled.

I then decided to go to Disney High because I felt like that's where I truly belong.

Of course at first it was a huge adjustment but I was able to get used to place really well.

Now no I don't regret being there because there really isn't another option.

So in a way I won't regret being here for a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

Penny Proud

Hey y'all Penny Proud here listen up I really didn't think I would having to go to Disney High because there were really no other options left.

Now apparently my old high school was having trouble with the budget so I came to Disney High because I was hoping this would be the place for me.

And man I was so right.

Of course at first it was a huge adjustment for me but I was able to get used to this place so well that I don't regret my choice of coming here at all.

Now when it came to life back home well it hasn't been so bad but of course there's always something crazy at my house and i'm totally fine with that.

And as for what comes next well I really don't know because life can be truly unpredictable and you never know what will happen next.


	6. Chapter 6

Kuzco

Man life can be truly unpredictable.

Now in case you were wondering, i'm Kuzco the future emperor and hopefully I can be that in the near future.

When it came time to be at Disney High I really didn't think this place would help so much.

Of course at first it was well quite a big adjustment but somehow I was able to get used to this place.

And honestly I now realize that being an emperor can be quite crazy.

So when I get done here, i'm hoping to be the new emperor.


	7. Chapter 7

Principal Haithi

Man being the principal of a high school can be truly a challenge to those who want to go that far.

Oh and in case you were wondering i'm Haithi the principal here at Disney High.

Now how I came here as principal is well something I should've told you earlier.

So the question that comes to mind is how did I become the principal here?

Well it all began when King Triton the old principal wasn't able to stay the principal for long.

When it came to find the replacement I was the one he knew I could the job.

So I then became the principal and honestly I really don't regret being the principal and since the school board really likes what i'm doing here they've decided not to replace me at all.

Now when it comes to being the principal what I always do is listen to the students and teachers and see if we're able to get the students ready for life.

Of course there will be obstacles in the way but as long as the students believe that they can do it then the possibilities are endless.

And as long as i'm principal here then life will be just fine for everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

Where Are They Now

T.J. Detweiler and his friends were able to graduate Disney High and are currently in the same college together.

Kim Possible would also graduate from Disney High and would be in college and is currently a secret agent to this day.

Jake Long would also graduate from Disney High and would be in college and is currently an American Dragon protecting all magical creatures.

Penny Proud would also graduate from Disney High and is also currently in college where she wants to be a teacher.

Kuzco would also graduate from Disney High and when he came back home he would become the emperor where he still is today.

And as for Principal Haithi he's still the principal of Disney High and gets the next class ready for what comes next.


End file.
